Another Version of Another Cynderella Story
by Anniiee
Summary: Hari itu adalah hari bahagia yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Namun, hari itu pula, mimpi burukku dimulai. Warning:typos. Hurt&comfort untuk chapter depan.
1. The Begining

**Hello All, fic ini adalah temuan otak saya yg tiba tiba muncul begitu saja. Jadi, bila ada kesamaan cerita, Ann minta maaf ya..*senyum innocent***

**Another Version of Another Cynderella Story**

**Declaimer Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : SasuIno**

**Enjoy Please**

*4 Januari XXXX.*

"Baa-san! Lihat! Anak itu menangis!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven, bermarga Uchiha menunjuk seorang gadis cilik yg menangis di tengah taman bermain. Di sampingnya, seorang paruh baya bernama Chiyo atau kerap dipanggil Nenek Chiyo menoleh ke arah yg sama yg ditunjuk bocah cilik tadi, lebih tepatnya tuan mudanya, Sasuke. Pandangannya mengiba setelah melihat apa yg dilihat Sasuke. Ia mengajak Sasuke untuk mendekati anak perempuan tadi.  
Merasa ada yg mendekat ke arahnya, anak perempuan itu mendongak. Pandangannya menangkap dua sosok yg berbeda umur sedang menatap ke arahnya. Namun, belum sempat ia bertanya siapa dua sosok tersebut, matanya telah memburam dan tiba-tiba menggelap. Ia pun terbaring tak sadarkan diri.  
"Baa-san! Sepertinya ia kedinginan. Apa dia pingsan?" tanya Sasuke dgn polosnya. Sementara Nenek Chiyo mulai menunjukkan kekhawatirannya. Rasa iba membuatnya untuk segera mengambil keputusan.  
"Sepertinya ia pingsan. Kita bawa ia pulang bersama kita saja." usul Nenek Chiyo. Ia mengangkat tubuh gadis mungil tersebut.  
Dingin, itulah yg dirasakan Nenek Chiyo. Ia semakin iba.  
"Baa-san! Apa anak itu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yg mau tak mau ikut merasa khawatir. Ia hanya mendapat anggukan dari sang Nenek. Dan malam itu adalah malam pertama pertemuan dua pemain utama dalam cerita kali ini.

*10 tahun kemudian*

#Ino's POV#

Halo semua! Namaku Ino, Uzui Ino. Aku adalah gadis biasa berumur 16 tahun -kira kira sih segitu-, bermata aquamarine dan berambut pirang. Sebenarnya Uzui bukanlah margaku yg asli, tapi aku menggunakannya karena aku lupa margaku sebenarnya. Bahkan aku juga lupa nama asliku. Bicara masalah ingatan, sebenarnya aku telah kehilangan beberapa ingatan masa kecilku mulai lahir hingga umur enam tahun. Hingga di sinilah aku, di manshion besar keluarga Uchiha.  
"Ino! Sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Apa makan malamnya sudah kau siapkan?" teriak Genma, ia adalah ketua pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Tapi kenapa menyuruhku? Yah~ asal kalian tahu saja, aku pelayan juga di sini.  
"Iya, aku mengerti." Aku segera menjalankan tugasku. Aku pun beranjak ke ruang makan seraya membawa beberapa menu makan malam.  
Tapi, walau begitu, bukan akulah yg akan memakan makanan ini. Kalau begitu siapa lagi? Tentu saja keluarga Uchiha. Dan aku hanya pelayan mereka saja. Kadang aku sempat bermimpi suatu hari kehidupanku sebagai pelayan akan berubah menjadi seorang putri. Layaknya cerita Cinderella, aku akan bertemu dgn pangeranku, dan ia akan membawaku ke kehidupan yg benar benar membahagiakan. Walau hanya mimpi, tetap saja sebersit harapan akan mimpi yg menjadi kenyataan tetap ada.  
"Hei, Ino! Jangan melamun atau kau akan membuat kekacauan nantinya," tegur Sai. Ia adalah pemuda seumuran dgnku yg juga bekerja di manshion Uchiha sama sepertiku. Hanya saja kedudukannya lebih tinggi dariku. Ia adalah pelayan khusus Tuan Muda Sasuke.  
"Iya..iya, Tuan Sai," balasku. Kalau dipikir hubungan kami cukup akrab. Bagaimana tidak, kami senasib dan ia banyak mengajariku cara melayani yg benar.

Bisa dibilang, Sai adalah senseiku di sini.  
Aku pun sampai di ruang makan. Ternyata di sana sudah bersiap keluarga Uchiha yg terdiri dari Tuan Besar Fugaku, Nyonya Mikoto, dan Tuan Muda Sasuke. Sebenarnya masih ada satu anggota lagi, tapi ia sudah berumah tangga sendiri. Ia adalah Tuan Muda Itachi, kakak Sasuke.  
"Tuan, Nyonya. Makanannya sudah siap." aturan pertama adalah memberi salam dan kemudian menyiapkan makanan. Dan itulah yg kulakukan saat ini. Setelah beberapa saat dalam kesunyian -alias hanya suara barang pecah belah yg mendominasi suasana- akhirnya tugasku selesai. Saat aku akan membungkuk dan memberi salam, tiba-tiba Nyonya Mikoto memotong, "Ino! Ikutlah makan malam bersama kami! Rasanya terlalu sunyi bila hanya kami bertiga. Ayo!" sontak saja aku terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pelayan makan bersama majikannya. Ini adalah permintaan yg paling mengejutkan selama aku bekerja di sini.  
"Tapi Nyonya, Nenek Chiyo telah menunggu saya-" aku berusaha menolak, tapi lagi lagi  
aku dipotong, "Tak apa. Mulai saat ini, setiap malam, kau, Nenek Chiyo, dan Sai harus makan malam bersama kami," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.  
"Tapi-"  
"Ino. Ini perintah." Yah~ begitulah, kalau majikanku sudah berkata 'perintah' seorang pelayan harus menuruti.  
"Baiklah." Akhirnya malam ini aku makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha. Sebenarnya aku tidak gugup, aku hanya penasaran kenapa tiba tiba Nyonya Mikoto berkeinginan seperti ini. Seakan memahami raut wajahku, Fugaku berkata, "Di antara semua pelayan di sini, rumah kalianlah yg terdekat. Jadi, lebih baik kalian ikut makan malam bersama kami." kata Fugaku. Oh~ jadi begitu. Benar juga sih, rumahku paling dekat dgn manshion ini, hanya berjarak 100 meter dari sini sudah terlihat rumah kecil yg kutinggali. Sebenarnya rumah itu adalah rumah Nenek Chiyo. Aku hanya menumpang.  
Baiklah akan kuceritakan sekelumit masa laluku yg kuingat.

#Flashback on#

Seorang anak perempuan kecil pelan pelan menerjabkan matanya yg sempat tertutup beberapa saat lalu. Pandangannya yg sedikit mengabur mulai menujukkan kejelasannya.  
Hal pertama yg dilihatnya adalah sebuah ruangan yg kecil yg bernuansa klasik. Dan kira kira ruangan bercat putih itu hanya cukup sebagai tempat tidur maksimal dua ranjang kecil.  
Pandangannya menyapu pada objek di sampingnya. Oh bukan objek, lebih tepatnya seorang Nenek dgn pandangan leganya. Lega? Memang apa yg terjadi? Begitulah isi pikiran Ino kecil.  
"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Nak," kata Nenek tadi.  
"Anda siapa?" tanya Ino sambil berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya barusan..  
"Jangan bergerak dulu! Istirahatlah! Akan kubuatkan bubur hangat," kata Nenek Chiyo yg kemudian menoleh ke arah bocah laki laki yg terus membisu di sampingnya.  
"Tuan Muda, ajak ia bicara pelan pelan ya. Nenek akan menyiapkan bubur untuknya." Nenek Chiyo pun pergi meninggalkan dua bocah cilik tersebut.

Merasa penasaran, Sasuke pun bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"  
"Kau sendiri siapa?" Ino justru balik bertanya. Mata aquamarine tersebut menyiratkan kekeraskepalaan. Merasa sedikit jengkel, Sasuke mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus.  
"Ck..kau ini. Aku Sasuke. Kau? Siapa namamu? Darimana kau berasal?" mendapat pernyataan semcam itu, Ino berteriak. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya yg berdenyut denyut.  
"AAA..aku siapa? Aku? Aku..pusing.." rintih Ino. Sasuke menjadi panik, ia tak tau apa yg tengah terjadi, perasaan ia tak bertanya hal hal buruk. Tiba tiba Nenek Chiyo datang. Waktunya tepat sekali. Ia langsung memberi Ino minuman serta vitamin. Tangannya tak lupa mengelus elus kepala Ino untuk menenangkannya.  
"Sasuke..apa yg terjadi dgnnya?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.  
"Aku tak tau, Nek. Aku hanya menanyai nama dan tempat asalnya, tapi ia langsung berteriak," jawab Sasuke.  
Muncul dugaan dalam benak Nenek Chiyo bahwa Ino lupa ingatan. Untuk memastikannya, Nenek Chiyo pun menanyai Ino, namun lebih pelan, "Nak, kami hanya penolongmu. Kami menemukanmu di taman bermain, kau kedinginan dan tiba tiba pingsan. Aku membawamu kemari. Ke rumahku. Namaku Chiyo, kamu boleh memanggilku Nenek Chiyo." Nenek Chiyo berkata sambil tersenyum. Berusaha agar Ino tak tegang seperti tadi.  
"Sekarang, Nenek ingin tahu. Siapa namamu?" Ino hanya memandang Nenek Chiyo kebingungan.  
"Nama? Aku..namaku.., aku tak tau.," kata Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya.  
Sasuke mendekati Ino, mengambil tempat di dekat Nenek Chiyo. Di genggaman tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah bola kaca dgn miniatur sebuah keluarga kecil di dalamnya. Merasa semua pandangan mengarah ke arahnya -lebih tepatnya ke arah bola tersebut-, Sasuke menyerahkan bola tersebut pada Ino, seraya berkata, "Ino. Namamu Ino. Tertulis di bagian bawah benda itu."  
Ino menatapnya bingung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yg diberikan Sasuke. Dan benar saja, tertulis 'Ino' di bagian bawahnya. Merasa belum menemukan titik terang, Ino kembali bertanya, "Bola ini milik siapa? Kenapa diberikan padaku?" ia menatap Sasuke dan Nenek Chiyo bergantian. Dan dugaan Nenek Chiyo ternyata benar.  
"Bola itu milikmu. Sepertinya kau kehilangan beberapa ingatanmu. Tenang saja, kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kau ingat semuanya." Dan dengan itu, kehidupan baru Ino dimulai.

#Flashback off#

Yah~ begitulah ingatan awalku mengapa aku bisa ada di sini. Kalau ada yg bertanya bagaimana aku bisa lupa ingatan, aku sendiri tak tau, yg kuingat adalah kepalaku pusing sekali waktu itu, seperti baru saja dihantam benda tajam. Tak ada luka fisik lain sama sekali, hanya kepala yg terasa sangat sangat pusing. Dilihat dari pakaian yg kukenakan dulu, Nenek Chiyo berasumsi bahwa keluargaku cukup ber'uang'. Ah! Lupakan soal itu. Selagi aku makan, akan kuceritakan beberapa cerita mengenai keluarga Uchiha.

Keluarga Uchiha adalah salah satu dari beberapa keluarga yg mempunyai saham terbesar di kota tempat tinggalku ini, Konoha. Tidak hanya itu, Uchiha masih mempunyai beberapa cabang hotel di beberapa kota lainnya. Sebagian cabang hotel yg dimiliki Uchiha sekarang ini ada di tangan Itachi dan rencananya, sebagian yg lain akan diserahkan pada Sasuke suatu saat nanti. Wow..  
Tapi, walau kagum, aku tetap tak tertarik dgn kehidupan macam itu. Aku hanya ingin menemukan orang tuaku, hidup bahagia bersama suamiku dalam suka dan duka, dan mempunyai rumah sendiri dgn sebuah taman bunga besar. Oiya, asal kalian tau, aku sangat menyukai bunga. Selain mendapat tugas di bagian dapur, aku juga mendapat tugas bagian kebun Uchiha bersama seorang pelayan lainnya, Paman Yamato. Paman Yamato sangat ahli lho dalam tanam menanam. Sebenarnya kalau dihitung, keluarga Uchiha mempunyai banyak pelayan. Genma sebagai kepala pelayan. Ayame dan Nenek Chiyo di bagian dapur dan makanan. Paman Yamato dan aku di bagian kebun. Sai pelayan pribadi. Dan tiga orang bagian kebersihan. Jadi, total semua pelayan di rumah ini berjumlah sembilan orang. Eich..tapi jangan lupa tangan kanan khusus Tuan Besar Fugaku, berjumlah dua orang. Hanya saja mereka bukan pelayan.  
"Oiya Sasuke. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Ino berangkat sekolah bersama? Sekolah kalian kan sama," usul Mikoto dgn senyumnya.  
"Ah! Tidak perlu Nyonya. Saya bisa berangkat sendiri." Aku menolak lagi. Jelas sekali kecanggungan yg kuperlihatkan. Pasalnya, kedudukanku hanya pelayan. Kalau Sai yg mendapat tawaran seperti ini, wajar saja -harus malahan-. Tapi aku? Membayangkan semobil dgn Sasuke dan Sai..kalau Sai tak masalah, tapi kalau Sasuke? Aku tak terlalu akrab dgnnya. Dan dari semua kekhawatiranku adalah fansgirlnya Sasuke. Jadi apa aku nanti kalau sampai datang ke sekolah satu mobil dgn Sasuke? Apalagi, hampir semua siswa yg kukenal tau kalau aku adalah yatim piatu -sengaja kujadikan alasan selama aku belum menemukan orang tuaku-, mana mungkin bisa semobil dgn Sasuke. Tidak, untuk perintah yg satu ini aku harus berusaha menolak.  
"Ino, sudah kubilang, panggil aku ibu, ya? Sai saja sudah menurut, kau juga harus memanggilku ibu." Mikoto menutup bicaranya. Tapi tekadku juga bulat. Aku harus melawan, "Tapi, Nyony- maksudku ibu, hal itu terlalu berlebihan." Aku berusaha menolak. Namun, jawaban yg tak kusangka sangka justru berasal dari Tuan Besar Fugaku, "Tak apa, Ino. Mikoto sudah lama menginginkan anak perempuan, oleh karenanya ia menyayangimu. Anggap saja, semua ini hasil dari kerja kerasmu telah membantu kami."

Benar juga, kalau dipikir hal semcam ini jarang didapat seorang pelayan. Sebenarnya alasanku menolak hanya karena fansgirl Sasuke. Bersyukur dan nikmati sajalah. Semoga setelah ini kehidupanku membaik. Fansgirl? Pikirkan nanti saja.  
"Baiklah, saya mengerti."

Tiin..tiin.. Suara klakson mobil menggema di telingaku. Ah, ternyata mereka sudah sampai. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku berangkat sekolah menaiki mobil. Yah~ sesuai permintaan Nyonya Mikoto. Coba kita lihat, berangkat dgn Sasuke, ketemu fansnya Sasuke, dan pulang dgn Sasuke. Haah~ semoga hari ini baik baik saja.  
"Nenek! Aku berangkat," ucapku pada Nenek Chiyo. Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk melewati pembatas rumah dgn halaman depan (aka. pintu).  
"Hati hati, Ino!" doa Nenek Chiyo yg terakhir kudengar sebelum netraku menemukan sebuah mobil di depan rumah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Sai. Semakin kudekati, ternyata Sasukelah yg mengemudi. Sementara Sai duduk di samping kemudi. Yah~ tidak aneh sih, Sasuke kan sudah tujuh belas tahun, wajar bila ia mengemudi. Lalu Sai? Ia juga sama dgn Sasuke, tujuh belas tahun.  
"Cepat naik, Blondie! Kau memperlambat saja." Yah~ itulah 'salam' pertama yg diberikan Sasuke padaku hari ini. Dan itulah mengapa kubilang aku tidak akrab dgn Sasuke, ucapannya membuatku enggan melempar senyum pada orang yg notabene adalah tuan mudaku sendiri. Tapi, tak masalah, anggap saja ucapannya adalah penutup sarapan pagiku hari ini. Aku sudah kebal dgnnya.  
"Saya mengerti, Tuan Muda Sasuke," kataku dgn nada sarkatis. Aku pun mengambil tempat duduk di kursi belakang mobil. Perjalanan menuju sekolah terkesan sunyi. Tidak ada pembicaraan yg berarti. Hanya sedikit bincang bincang antara Sasuke dan Sai, itupun juga pastinya perihal latihan beladiri mereka. Sementara aku? Aku hanya patung di sini.  
Beberapa menit berlaku dan kami pun sampai di pelataran KHS, sekolah kami. Pengemudi mobil mengarahkan mobilnya menuju garasi sekolah. Waah, membayangkan Sasuke adalah supir mobil dan aku adalah tuannya membuatku terkikik geli. Yah~ walau hanya sekedar terkikik, mereka berdua pasti mendengar suaraku, membuat 'sopir' dalam bayanganku berkata, "Jangan membuatku malu semobil dgnmu, Blondie."  
"Aku tak peduli. Itukan masalahmu," balasku.

Tak selamanya aku akan kalah terhadapnya.  
"Ck,"

Iapun keluar mobil lebih dulu. Belum sempat aku membuka pintu mobil, beberapa siswi sudah mengerumuni Sasuke di luar mobil. Selain karena kaca mobil yg terkesan gelap bila dilihat dari luar dan juga karena ketampanan Sasuke, sepertinya mereka tak menyadari keberadaanku. Satu hal, posisi mereka membuatku terkurung di mobil miliknya ini. Sai pun sepertinya demikian. Kami saling pandang. Dan seakan mengerti maksudku, Sai berkata, "Aku akan membawa mereka menjauh. Setelahnya, kau langsung kabur. Mengerti?" Aku meng'iya'kannya. Sai kan juga idola sekolah, kehadirannya sudah pasti berguna untuk saat ini.  
Sai bersiap keluar. Pintu mobil dia buka, entah apa yg ia katakan, beberapa siswi -tidak-, semua siswi yg mengerumuni Sasuke langsung beranjak mengikuti Sai yg entah kemana perginya. Merasa ini kesempatan yg tepat, aku segera keluar mobil.

Pandangan kami bertemu, tapi segera kualihkan pandanganku. Terkadang, bila menatap onyx Sasuke terlalu lama, aku jadi lupa segalanya. Seakan terhipnotis. Dan hal ini benar benar menggangguku sejak SMP kelas dua dulu. Pastinya, sejak kejadian itu.

#Flashback on#

"Sembunyikan aku!" perintah Sasuke pada Ino yg tengah berjalan di koridor. Sepertinya sedang dikejar kejar fansgirlnya. Ino yg mengerti maksud Sasuke hanya berdecak pinggang.  
"Hah! Merepotkan saja. Sini! Ikut aku!" Ino pun membawa lari Sasuke menuju taman belakang sekolah. Taman belakang sekolah memang tak terawat, tapi justru itulah tempat persembunyian yg aman.  
Hosh..hosh..nafas mereka memburu. Bagaimana tidak, berlarian dgn kecepatan tinggi agar tak terkejar fansgirl Sasuke, membuat paru paru mereka meminta pasokan oksigen dgn gerak cepat.  
"SASUKE!" teriak FG Sasuke. Sepertinya taman belakang bukan tempat aman lagi. Walau terdengar jauh, tapi praduga bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan menampakkan diri muncul di benak Ino.  
Ino pun menarik lengan Sasuke menuju semak semak, "Ayo! Bersembunyi di sem- Aa.." kalimatnya terputus, kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Tapi, belum sempat tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, tangan Sasuke dgn sigap menopang tubuh Ino, membuat onyx dan aquamarine terpaksa bertemu pandang hanya dalam jarak beberapa senti. Bahkan, deru nafas Sasuke terasa mengenai kulit Ino. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga teriakan FG Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan mereka, "SASUKE! Kau dimana sih?"

Ino dan Sasuke membenahi posisi mereka dan kembali pada misi awal, bersembunyi di semak semak. Masih terlihat kecanggungan di mimik wajah Ino, gadis itu terlihat sekali salah tingkah, nafasnya tiba tiba terasa sesak, perasaan ia tak punya sejarah penyakit asma. Tapi, tidak untuk Sasuke, entah apa yg dirasakannya, wajah stoic terus saja menjadi topengnya. Benar benar, Sasuke ini, seakan tak merasa apa apa dari kejadian barusan. Dan hingga saat ini, Inolah yg pertama mengalihkan pandangannya bila aquamarinenya berpandangan dgn onyx Sasuke.

#Flashback off#

Aku menutup pintu mobil.  
"Doumo." ucapku. Setelah itu, aku langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke menuju ruang kelasku. Nafasku masih saja memburu mengingat kejadian masa lalu, benar benar mengganggu. Jantungku berpacu cepat seperti orang yg baru saja berlari, padahal aku hanya mempercepat jalanku, tidak sampai berlari kok. Apa yg terjadi padaku?  
"Ohayou, Ino!" sapaan seorang temanku berambut pink, Sakura, membuyarkan lamunanku. Di sampingnya, Kin, yg berambut merah tersenyum padaku sebagai isyarat sapaan paginya, yah~ seperti itulah aku mengartikannya.  
"Ohayou~ Minna." Kami pun beriringan menuju kelas kami yg sama. Kin dan Sakura banyak bicara di sepanjang perjalanan. Setidaknya, pembicaraan mereka dapat mengalihkanku dari kejadian di garasi mobil tadi. Benar benar menyesakkan dada.

#skip time: jam makan siang#

"Ino, hari ini, kami main ke rumahmu ya?" tanya Sakura.  
"Sudah lama kami ingin main bersamamu." Kin menambahkan.  
Kami bertiga sedang makan siang kali ini. Dan tak kusangka mereka akan membicarakan hal ini lagi.  
"Teman teman, maaf ya. Aku tak bisa." Lagi lagi aku menolak mereka. Yah~ bagaimana lagi, sepulang sekolah aku harus bekerja.  
"Huft Ino. Selalu saja." keadaan makan siang menjadi sunyi. Aku merasa tak enak sama mereka. Sudah lama sekali mereka ingin bermain bersamaku. Tapi selalu saja kutolak. Mereka berdua sudah tau kehidupanku, mereka sudah tau pekerjaanku sebagai pelayan. Tapi syukurlah, mereka masih mau berteman dgnku.  
"Ino! Lain kali perkenalkan aku dgn Sai ya?" pinta Kin. Bukan rahasia lagi di antara kami kalau Kin menyukai Sai. Kadang anak ini sering marah marah sendiri ketika melihat fansgirl Sai mengejar ngejar Sai. Dan satu hal yg membuatku kagum pada Kin yaitu prinsipnya untuk mendapatkan cowok tanpa mempermalukan diri sendiri. Salah satunya ya seperti yg baru dikatakannya, meminta bantuanku.  
"Iya..iya..akan kucoba," jawabku.  
"Kalau kau bagaimana, Sakura? Bagaimana dgn pangeranmu itu, si stoic Sasuke?" tanya Kin pada Sakura. Mendengar namanya disebut, membuat darahku rasanya berdesir. Jangan jangan aku terserang penyakit 'itu'. Tidak, jangan sampai. Tidak boleh. Aku membenci Sasuke. Titik.  
"Entahlah, Kin. Aku sudah meminta ayah untuk menjodohkanku dgnnya kelak," jawab Sakura yg tersipu malu. Terlihat jelas semburat merah di pipinya. Sakura benar benar telah jatuh hati pada Sasuke.  
"Bagaimana kalau salah satu fansgirlnya berhasil merebut hati Sasuke?" tanya Kin. Namun, Sakura justru terlihat tenang saja, sepertinya ia sudah mempersiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan semacam ini.  
"Aku percaya pada Sasuke. Ia bukan tipe yg seperti itu." Sakura terlihat yakin. Untuk kali ini aku setuju pendapat tentang Sasuke. Selama sepuluh tahun satu sekolah bersama Sasuke, tak pernah satu kali pun aku melihat Sasuke peduli pada fansnya. Huh~.  
Tapi bila memikirkan perjodohan Sakura?  
Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? Apa ia akan menerimanya? Apa ia akan menikah dgn Sakura? Membayangkannya membuatku sesak nafas? Kenapa aku ini? Aku harus cek kesehatan setelah ini. Mereka menyadari kejanggalan padaku.  
"Ino! Kau baik baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura. Mimik wajahnya terlihat cemas. Begitupun dgn Kin.  
"Ah! Tidak apa apa. Hanya sedikit sulit bernafas. Tapi, sudah normal lagi kok. Tenang saja." Aku berusaha menenangkan mereka. Aku tak ingin sahabatku mengkhawatirkanku karena hal sepele semacam ini.  
#skip time: pulang sekolah#  
Untuk menghindari dugaan aneh FG Sasuke, aku sengaja menunggu mobil Sasuke di salah satu gang tak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Tak banyak siswi yg melalui jalan ini karena memang sebagian rumah mereka tak mengarah kemari. Huh~ besok besok seperti ini saja terus. Keselamatan diri harus diutamakan. Hehe

*skip time : pulang sekolah

Wujud mobil yg kutunggu tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Tapi, yg berbeda kali ini pengemudinya bukan Sasuke, melainkan Sai. Apa mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari hari mereka. Terserahlah, aku tak mau ambil pusing.  
Mobil itu akhirnya tiba juga di depanku. Aku segera masuk ke kursi penumpang bagian belakang *lha emang dimana lagi?*.  
Haah~ rasanya menyenangkan juga pulang naik mobil. Selama tiga tahun di SMP aku selalu naik bis, itupun harus menunggu kurang lebih setengah jam baru muncul. Ditambah lagi harus berdiri ketika bis sedang ramai penumpang. Yaah~ mungkin ini benih kerja kerasku menjadi orang baik. Khufufu..  
Tapi, ada yg mengganjal. Kenapa arah mobil ini tidak menuju rumah?  
"Sai! Kita akan kemana?" tanyaku sambil mendekat ke kursi kemudi. Tak seperti Sasuke, Sai pasti dgn senang hati akan menjawab, Sai..untung kau ada di sini.  
"Hari ini Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto sedang menghadiri acara yg diselenggarakan kolega bisnis Tuan Fugaku. Jadi, Sasuke punya waktu bermain.  
Karena mungkin selama ini kau belum pernah bermain di luar, aku berencana mengajakmu ikut bersama kami." Waah~ Sai. Kau begitu sangat baik padaku sekali*lebay*. Aku terharu.  
"Makasih, Sa-,"  
"Ck, kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya pulang dan meninggalkannya saja, Sai? Anak ini pasti akan mengganggu." Apa katanya? Mengganggu? Dasar pantat ayam, sudah memotong kata kataku, sekarang mengejekku lagi. Benar benar keterlaluan dia. Death glare telah kusiapkan untuknya, pidato terbaikku sudah siap kukeluarkan.  
"Hei, pantat ayam! Jangan sekenanya memutuskan kebahagiaan orang lain ya. Selama ini aku sudah bersabar menghadapimu. Dan mulai saat ini, aku tak akan segan segan membalas bila kau mulai menindasku lagi." Sekarang kita lihat apa jawaban Tuan Muda Sasuke. Yang benar saja, walaupun tampan tapi menjengkelkan.  
Sasuke berbalik menoleh kepadaku. Seringaian terpatri di bibirnya. Tapi aku sudah siap. Aku tak akan kalah.  
"Baiklah. Mari kita lihat, siapa yg telah menolongmu dulu? Siapa yg menemukan namamu dulu? Siapa yg mengusulkan pada ayahku untuk memintakan beasiswa untukmu? Dan sekarang, siapa yg mengijinkanmu naik mobilku? Lihat! Hutang budimu banyak untukku. Turuti kataku dan diam!" usai berkata demikian, ia kembali fokus pada jalanan. Tapi aku tidak terima.  
"Aku tidak memintamu menolongku. Aku tidak memintamu menemukan namaku. Aku juga tidak memintamu mencari beasiswa untukku. Dan terakhir, keberadaanku di sini karena Nyonya Mikoto."  
"Kau.." tampaknya ia mulai geram.  
"Apa?" sepertinya kemenangan berpihak padaku.  
"Sudahlah, hentikan permainan kalian! Sekarang, kalian ingin pergi kemana?" Sai melerai kami.  
"Terserah!" jawab kami serentak. Kami saling pandang karena ucapan kami yg bersamaan. Hei, itu kata kataku. Ugh..aku semakin gregetan dgnnya.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sudah kuputuskan, kita pergi ke taman bermain."

*skip time : di taman bermain*

"Akhirnya sampai juga," seruku. Segera saja kubuka pintu mobil begitupun dgn Sasuke dan Sai. Setelah yakin semua aman, kami beranjak menuju arena permainan. Waw..banyak sekali macam permainannya. Baru kali ini aku melihat langsung wahana permainan sebanyak ini. Selama ini aku hanya mendengar asyiknya wahana wahana ini dari teman teman. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menarik lengan Sai dan Sasuke menuju salah satu wahana yg menurutku menantang, roller coaster. Segera kubeli tiket untuk tiga orang, tanpa meminta persetujuan dulu dari dua lelaki di belakangku. Tapi, toh, mereka tidak protes.  
"Satu baris untuk dua orang." kata pemandu wahana ini. Tiba tiba seorang anak kecil menarik narik lengan Sai untuk ikut duduk dgnnya di barisan nomor tiga. Sai hanya menuruti. Senyum manis pun tak lepas dari bibir Sai ketika menyanggupi permintaan anak lelaki tadi.  
"Cepat naik!" Sasuke menegurku. Aaa aku baru sadar, Sai sudah duduk dgn anak tadi, dan tinggallah Sasuke sendirian bersamaku. Haah~ menyebalkan sekali harus duduk bersama orang yg menyebalkan. Ingat Ino! Hari ini bersenang senanglah. Jangan rusak harimu hanya karena seorang Sasuke.  
Setelah semua penumpang dan persiapannya siap, perlahan lahan kereta mulai bergerak. Kulirik pria yg ada di sampingku untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresinya sebelum kereta ini menjalankan aksinya. Tapi apa yg kudapat? Wajah stoic itu masih menjadi topengnya. Kupikir aku akan menemukan wajah takutnya, atau paling tidak wajah tegangnya. Dugaanku 180 derajat salah. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke takut dgn permainan macam ini. Menurutku, tidak ada kata 'takut' dalam kamus Sasuke.

#beberapa saat kemudian#

"Ugh..uegh..uegh,"  
"Ueg..wueg..ugh,"  
Apa tak salah apa yg terlihat oleh indra mataku ini? Sasuke dan Sai muntah bersamaan. Benar benar diluar dugaan. Terutama Sasuke. Kemana perginya wajah stoic tadi? Yay~ aku punya bahan ejekan untuknya. Ehm..maaf, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Kami telah menuruni roller coaster yg menurutku amat menyenangkan,  
berbeda sekali dgn keadaan dua temanku ini, sepertinya mereka tidak terbiasa dgn wahana yg satu ini. Tapi, syukurlah, walau ini kali pertama aku merasakan kejamnya kereta itu, tapi aku tak berakhir naas seperti mereka. Tanganku memijat mijat punggung mereka berdua, membantu mereka mengeluarkan bahan cair yg menjijikkan itu. Rasanya perutku jadi mual.  
"Ah! Kalian tunggu di sini dulu. Akan kucarikan pengganjal untuk perut kalian." Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari minum serta makanan, setidaknya hal itu dapat mengurangi muntah mereka.  
Setelah mendapat apa yg kucari, aku kembali ke tempat awal aku meninggalkan mereka. Tapi kini mereka tak lagi muntah muntah seperti tadi. Kudekati mereka dan kuberikan masing masing dari mereka apa yg mereka butuhkan.  
"Khufufu..kalian ini masih seperti anak anak saja. Sai, lihat anak kecil yg duduk bersamamu tadi. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak muntah," ejekku pada Sai. Awalnya aku tak berniat mengejek Sai, tapi kejadian barusan membuatku tergelitik untuk melakukannya. Hihi  
"Begitu ya? Sepertinya aku belum terbiasa," kata Sai dgn senyumnya. Terkadang aku bertanya tanya kapan Sai akan menghentikan senyumnya. Bibirnya seakan tak pernah kelu untuk terus tersenyum.  
Sekarang kita tengok Tuan Muda kita.  
"Bagaimana rasanya Tuan Muda? Menyenangkan bukan? Besok kemari lagi ya?" ejekku dgn nada sarkatis. Sasuke hanya diam dan menatapku dgn deathglarenya. Dan tentu saja aku sudah kebal dgnnya.  
Tiba tiba Sasuke berdiri dan langsung menarik lenganku untuk ikut dgnnya.  
"Hei! Apa yg kau lakukan? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyaku sambil memberontak. Genggamannya terlalu kuat, aku tak bisa melawannya. Jalan satu satunya adalah meminta bantuan Sai. Aku menoleh ke belakang seraya menyiapkan puppy-eyesku. Tapi, apa? Sai hanya mengikuti langkah kami dgn senyumnya yg..kurasa..seperti bukan senyum biasanya. Apa artinya?  
Kring..kring..*author tidak tau nada dering untuk ponsel Sai, maka author pakai yg umum saja#dilempar cat air sama Sai#* Suara tersebut menghentikan langkah kami.  
Semua atensi mengarah pada Sai, termasuk Sasuke. Sai membuka ponselnya dan kemudian menjauh dari kami. Sepertinya seseorang tengah menghubunginya. Selagi menunggu Sai, kucoba menarik tanganku dari Sasuke, tapi apa daya, tenaganya tak bisa dikalahkan.  
"Ittaaii~ kau membuat tanganku sakit, Sasuke," rengekku. Tapi dasar hati batu, aku sudah berusaha berakting kesakitan pun, ia masih mencengkram tanganku.  
"Maaf Sasuke, Ino. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus menjemput kakakku di bandara." suara Sai kembali menarik perhatian kami. Apa katanya? Kakaknya? Oiya, aku ingat, kakak Sai bekerja di luar negeri di bagian T&I Amerika. Berbeda sekali dgn Sai, Sai bekerja sebagai pelayan. Pernah kutanyakan alasan Sai kenapa ia memilih jalan yg berbeda dgn kakaknya, 'Aku lebih suka melukis daripada kehidupan seperti kakakku. Aku ingin hidup tenang dan mandiri walau hanya sebagai pelayan. Sasuke begitu baik padaku, ia memberiku ruangan tersendiri di manshion Uchiha, untuk membuat karyaku.' Tunggu dulu! Sasuke begitu baik hingga memberi Sai ruangan tersendiri? Kulirik Sasuke dari sudut pandangku. Apa tak salah? Sasuke memberi Sai kebaikan hatinya sementara padaku? Ia begitu jahat, pilih kasih, hati batu, stoi-.  
"Aku pinjam mobilmu sebentar ya, Sasuke?" kata Sai membuyarkan pikiranku.  
"Hn." Dan Sai pun menjauh dari kami. Meninggalkan kami berdua. Tunggu, berdua?  
"Sini! Ikut aku!" Sasuke kembali menarikku. Kini, aku tak memberontak karena kutahu tenagaku bakal sia sia saja. Aku hanya menurut kemana Sasuke akan membawaku..yg setelah kusadari, Rumah Hantu? Kau gila Sasuke?  
"Kau tak berniat membawaku ke sana kan, Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk wahana yg sedang kami tuju, harap harap cemas, Sasuke akan membawaku ke wahana lain selain rumah hantu. Mana mungkin aku masuk kesana, aku takut kegelapan dan hantu. Namun, jarak kami dgn rumah hantu semakin dekat.  
Aku menoleh pada Sasuke, menuntut jawaban darinya. Dan apa yg kulihat, sebuah seringaian terpatri di bibirnya.  
"Dua tiket untuk kami," katanya pada penjaga loket. Oh Kami-sama, ini mimpi buruk.


	2. The Begining part2

Sasuke menarikku masuk tempat itu. Hal pertama yg kudapatkan adalah suara yg mengerikan dan kegelapan. Untuk sementara ini mungkin aku belum takut, tapi,

"AAA.." sebuah kepala -dgn cairan merah yg mengalir dari ubun ubunnya- yg terputus dari tubuhnya bergelantung tepat mengenai wajahku. Refleks, kupukul kepala itu dan aku memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Sepertinya aku sudah mulai takut. Dan Sasuke? Ia hanya berseringai. Ingat Ino! Ini hanyalah buatan manusia, buatan manusia, tapi kenapa begitu mengerikan?

Sepanjang perjalanan pun lebih didominasi dgn suara teriakanku. Setiap kali bertemu dgn yg mengerikan, tanganku refleks mempererat lengan Sasuke. Kadang aku merasa tanganku terlalu erat memeluk Sasuke, mungkin ia kesakitan. Ah~ biarlah, toh ia yg memaksaku masuk sini. Dan awas saja kalau sudah keluar dari tempat ini, akan kubunuh ia.

Asal kalian tahu, rumah hantu ini di desain dgn bermacam macam ruangan. Setiap ruangan mempunyai karakteristik hantu tersendiri.

Dan tak lama kemudian, kami tiba di suatu ruangan yg bertuliskan 'Oshanzu no zugaikotsu', apa? Lautan tengkorak? Pasti bakalan ada banyak tengkorak menjadi karpet kami. Hiii~

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka tirai hitam memasuki ruangan itu. Berbagai dugaan memasuki pikiranku, semoga kali ini tidak lebih parah dari yg sebelumnya.

SIIING~

Tentu saja dugaanku salah. Mana ada rumah hantu yg mengerikan di awal dan melegakan di akhir, itu hanya harapanku saja. Haha, aku tertawa miris mengingat nasibku yg sedang dikerubungi tengkorak hidup.

Mereka berjalan perlahan ke arah kami. Sebagian dari mereka merangkak karena tak berkaki. Darah mengalir dari sendi sendi tulang mereka. Ada yg membawa tangan mereka yg patah, ada juga yg membawa..apa itu? Mata? Daging?  
Menjijikkan sekali, serasa aku ingin muntah saat ini.

GLEK

Seluruh kepala mereka dipenuhi darah yg mengalir. Dan anehnya, darah merah kental itu berbau, bau darah asli. Bulu kudukku berdiri semua, dan entah mengapa hawanya pun terasa menusuk sekali?

Peganganku pada Sasuke semakin erat. Kututup mataku. Aku berusaha berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.  
Namun, semakin kami melangkah, semakin bau darah itu menyengat. 'Apa tengkorak itu semakin dekat? Atau kami yg mendekati tengkorak itu?'

"Kalau kau menutup mata, kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari sini," kata Sasuke yg membuatku sengaja membuka mata. Sasuke, jangan membuatku semakin takut, aku ingin segera keluar dari sini.  
"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kalau kau tutup mata, aku akan mengarahkanmu kemanapun aku mau," katanya. Oh ya, benar saja, dia membawaku menjauh dari pintu keluar dan mendekatkanku pada tulang tulang putih menjijikkan itu. APA?! Segera saja kudorong Sasuke menjauh dari tengkorak bermata satu itu. Yg paling mengerikan adalah mata itu seperti asli. Seakan semua organ tubuh yg mereka bawa, asli.

Wueg..

Kudengar Sasuke terkikik geli melihat raut mukaku.

"Tunggu hukumanmu nanti Sasuke." gumamku.

Dan layaknya burung yang terbidik panah, kami tidak dibiarkan keluar oleh para terkorak hidup itu. Mereka berjajar menghalangi pintu keluar. Salah satu tengkorak yang terdekat dariku, jatuh di belakangku dan menangkap tepat kaki kiriku. Matanya melototiku seakan akan keluar dari lubangnya. Aku takut. Kucoba menarik kakiku dari cengkeramannya, tapi ia begitu ulet. Ia tak mau melepas kakiku begitu saja. Jantungku hampir saja copot kala tangannya meraba-raba kulit kakiku.

Ketakutanku menguasaiku. Dengan kaki yang masih terbebas, kutendang tangan tengkorak itu sekuat tenaga. Aku ingin segera pergi darinya.

"Sasuke, ayo cepat!" Kudorong Sasuke menuju pintu keluar. Ia kujadikan tebeng.

Kami berusaha menerjang tengkorak tengkorak itu. Bau serta rabaan tangan tengkorak-tengkorak itu membuatku bertambah ngeri saja. Kutahan ketakutanku selama mencari jalan keluar.

SREK

Akhirnya, tirai terbuka. Legaaaanya.. aku mengelus dadaku. Tanpa sadar tanganku tidak lagi memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Masih ada satu ruang lagi," kata Sasuke yang mulai beranjak menuju ruang terakhir dari rumah hantu ini. Suatu ruangan bertuliskan 'Eien no Yami', kegelapan abadi.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!"

Kupercepat langkahku mendekati Sasuke yang siap membuka tirai ruangan itu.

SREK

"Gelap sekali." Gumamku.

Tak ada sebersit cahayapun di ruangan ini. Tak ada bau darah sama sekali, hanya kegelapan abadi.

"Sasuke?" panggilku. Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke?" kupanggil ia sekali lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban. Apa ia sengaja?

Aku berjalan perlahan sambil meraba area sekitarku. Tak lupa kupanggil nama Sasuke di setiap langkahku. Namun, tetap saja ia tak menjawab. Apa ia sengaja meninggalkanku dan mencari jalan keluar sendiri? Jahat sekali ia. Aku takuuutt..

Aku berjalan menyamping. Kudapati sebuah tembok yang terasa lembab. Aku terus melangkah maju dengan tembok ini sebagai penunjuk arahku. Mataku mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan.

Selang beberapa langkah, tembok yang tadinya terasa lembab kini terasa berair. Berair? Bukan, bukan air, tapi...darah.

"Nona..kembalikan darah saya," sebuah suara lembut dan sedikit suram masuk gendang telingaku. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke belakang perlahan-lahan, ke arah suara tadi.

GLEK

Entah cahaya darimana, sebuah siluet putih tinggi, berambut pirang panjang, tengah tersenyum ke arahku. Bukan senyum ramah, tapi senyum yang menusuk. Cairan merah mengalir tepat dari kedua matanya. Darah?

"AAAA..." aku berbalik dan berlari. Tanganku terus menyentuh dinding sebagai penunjuk arahku. Aku berusaha lari dari makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

"Nona! Jangan pergi, kembalikan darahku," teriak makhluk itu. Ternyata ia mengejarku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, memastikan ia jauh dariku.

"Nona. Jangan lari," ia tepat di belakangku. Mataku melebar. Jantungku melaju tak karuan, dan nafasku sulit sekali kuatur.

"AAA.., aku tidak mengambil darahmu, sudah kukembalikan. Sana! PERGIIII!" teriakku sambil mendorongnya, mataku kututup. Aku takut memandang sosok menakutkan itu.

Aku berbalik dan berlari lagi. Kali ini aku tak berani menengok ke belakang. Hiiiii...

Beberapa saat kemudian, kutemukan sebuah tirai putih, namun terlihat sebersit cahaya di balik tirai itu. Semoga tu jalan keluar.

"Nona, jangan pergi!" suara itu lagi. Tolong jangan tangkap aku.

Segera saja aku berlari ke tirai itu.

SREK

SRIING

Cahaya matahari yang dari tadi kutunggu-tunggu menyilaukan mataku. Akhirnya... kujatuhkan tubuhku saking leganya.

"Hh..hh..hh Akhirnya keluar juga," seruku. Makhluk itu tak lagi mengejarku. Mungkin ia takut cahaya.

"HAHAHAHA!" oh! Suara itu! Suara seseorang yang meninggalkannku bersama makhluk tadi. Amarah itu kembali muncul. Kini aku ingat misiku. Memberi pelajaran kepadanya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku. Ia tepat di samping kiriku, tertawa senang di atas penderitaan orang lain. Tangannya sampai memegangi perutnya saking kocaknya. Harus kuhukum dia.

Aku berdiri mendekat ke arahnya. Kupukul dadanya berkali-kali.

DUG DUG DUG

"Ini karena kau mamaksaku masuk ke tempat itu. Ini untuk mengerjaiku di lautan tengkorak. Dan ini karena kau meninggalkanku bersama makhluk aneh itu."

"HAHA!"

"Kau masih sempat tertawa?" pekikku tak percaya.

"Ini! Kutambah!" kuinjak kakinya sekuat tenaga. Apalagi ujung heels sepatuku –yg kugunakan untuk menginjaknya- lumayan kecil. Ia pasti kesakitan.

"AAWW!"

"Hei! Kalian berdua! Kemarilah!" teriak salah seorang pemandu wahana ini, seorang bapak berseragam dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Kami yang merasa dipanggil, berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kalian pasangan yang lucu. Kuberi kalian dua tiket gratis untuk mengunjungi tempat ini lagi," katanya sambil menyodorkan dua tiket yang sama yang dibeli Sasuke tadi. Tapi, tentu saja aku menolak, kami kan bukan pasangan.

"Tapi, Pak! Kami bukan-,"

"Sudahlah...ambil saja. Lain kali kalau kesini, yang lebih kompak ya?"

"Aku terima," potong Sasuke. Ia mengambil lembaran yang disodorkan. Apa ia berniat mengerjaiku lagi?

"Terima kasih, Pak."

Kami pun pergi meninggalkan wahana itu. Kami berjalan tak menentu. Sunyi menyelimuti suasana kami. Kalau diingat ingat baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Sasuke tertawa lepas seperti tadi. Ia kelihatan begitu senang. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ikut senang. Ekspresinya begitu bebas, tidak seperti Sasuke yg tanpa ekspresi.

"Sasuke! Beli es krim yuk!" ajakku padanya. Jujur, kedua wahana tadi melelahkan juga. Aku ingin istirahat sambil makan es krim.

"Hn,"

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami duduk di sebuah kursi kosong -masih di area wahana bermain- sambil memakan eskrim kami masing masing.

"Sasuke, apa pukulanku masih terasa sakit?" tanyaku setengah khawatir. Aku menoleh kepada Sasuke yg duduk di sebelah kananku melihat ekspresi yg mungkin muncul dari si pemilik pantat ayam. Kalau dipikir, kenapa sejak tadi aku terus saja mencari ekspresi baru dari pria ini ya? Apa benar, aku mulai tertarik padanya?

"Tidak. Tidak sakit," jawabnya, masih dgn wajah stoicnya.

"Ne..benarkah? Padahal aku sudah latihan memukul bersama Sai. Katanya pukulanku termasuk keras dan sakit. Aaa..aku tahu, kau pasti pura pura tidak sakit. Makanya, sejak tadi kau terus diam saja. Hmm..?" aku pura pura berpikir. Mungkin aku bisa mengorek kebohongannya perlahan lahan. Karena memang benar, aku sudah latihan memukul bersama Sai, yah..jaga jaga untuk keadaan darurat.

"Ck..itu berarti aku lebih kuat daripada Sai," sanggahnya. Huft, memang dasarnya ia orang sombong, mana mau mengaku. Percuma deh aku bertanya.

"Hai, Ino! Sasuke!"

"Ah, Sai! Kau sudah kembali?" akhirnya penolong harianku datang. Kalau Sai dibandingkan dgn Sasuke, bagai malaikat banding iblis.

"Kalian beli eskrim? Aku juga mau beli-,"

"Tidak perlu, Sai. Aku sudah kenyang. Makan saja punyaku," tawarku. Yah..aku memang sedang diet. Aku membelinya hanya ingin mencicipinya sambil istirahat.

"Terimakasih, Ino," kata Sai. Aku menyodorkan eskrimku pada Sai. Sai mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiriku.

Aku mulai bersenandung sembari menunggu kedua pria di sampingku untuk menyelesaikan makannya.

Aaahh..senangnya menjadi remaja normal. Belajar dan bermain. Tak memikirkan pekerjaan. Enaknyaaa.. Jadi kesenangan semacam ini yg dirasakan teman temanku di keseharian mereka? Aku jadi iri.

"Ino!" panggil Sasuke. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Tangannya perlahan lahan menyentuh pipiku.

"A-apa?" aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Kenapa hawanya jadi panas begini? Apa hanya perasaanku saja.

"Ada eskrim tersisa di pipimu," katanya. Huft..kukira apa. Ia kembali menarik tangannya yg sempat menyentuh pipiku. Dan benar saja, di ujung jari jempolnya terdapat sedikit eskrim coklat punyaku. Tiba-tiba saja ia memakannya. Melihatnya saja kenapa membuat wajahku memanas?

"Kalian mau naik apa lagi?" pertanyaan Sai membuyarkan lamunanku. Mereka telah selesai dgn eskrim eskrim mereka.

Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari wahana yg menarik. Haahh..tak ada yg menarik, tapi..

"Kita ke sana saja."

Aku menunjuk kotak boneka yg tak jauh di depan kami. Aku ingin membawa pulang satu boneka dari taman bermain ini.

Kami memulai langkah kami. Ah! Aku punya ide. Khufufu..mengerjai Sasuke sepertinya seru.

"Sai, tadi Sasuke sempat mengejekmu lho.. Ia bilang kau lebih lemah darinya karena pukulanku yg mengenainya sama sekali tak membuatnya sakit," kulirik Sasuke. Wajahnya mulai berubah kesal.

"Benarkah? Kau memukulnya?" tanya Sai masih dgn senyumnya. Kurasa Sai mengerti maksud yg tersembunyi dari raut wajahku.

"Iya. Sekarang buktikan padanya kalau kau lebih hebat. Ambilkan aku boneka yg paling besar ya Sai?!"

"Tentu saja," ucapnya kemudian memasukkan koin ke lubang koin yg tersedia.  
Dan Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan.

Sai mulai menggerakkan cubit besi ke arah boneka panda yg terbesar dari boneka boneka lain. Yak~ sedikit lagi Sai, sedikit lagi.

GREB

"YAY! Kau mendapatkannya Sai," teriakku. Kusiapkan tanganku, menunggu boneka keluar dari lubang keluar.

"Bonekanya lucu," kupeluk boneka yg hanya berukuran setengah badan -tapi termasuk yg terbesar- itu. Dan kulirik Sasuke yg mulai geram.

"Minggir, Sai!" perintah Sasuke. Sai hanya menurut.  
Sasuke mulai melakukan apa yg mesti dilakukannya. Dan ia mengambil..koala?

Sama seperti Sai, Sasuke mengambil koala yg terbesar. Dengan sekali main, ia berhasil mengambil boneka itu.

Aku dan Sai hanya terdiam mengamati apa yg dilakukan Sasuke.

"Ini! Dan jangan mencoba mengerjaiku lagi!" ancamnya. Dengan ekspresi kesal, Sasuke menyodorkan boneka yg didapatnya tadi kepadaku. Dan beranjak pergi.

"Kasar sekali..," aku bersungut kesal karenanya.

*skip time:sesampainya di rumah*

"Tadaimaaa..," seruku.

"Okaeri.. Darimana saja kau, Ino?"

"Aku bermain bersama Sasuke dan Sai, Nek. Kami pergi ke taman bermain. Lihat! Aku bawa boneka. Nenek suka yg mana?" tanyaku dgn antusias. Nenek Chiyo hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Kau senang, Ino?" tanya Nenek. Aku hanya bersungut.

"Nenek tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tentu saja aku senang, Nek. Baru kali ini aku ke taman bermain," jawabku.

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang. Nenek juga ikut senang," kata Nenek sebelum kembali melanjutkan,

"Kalau disuruh memilih, nenek suka dgn koalanya. Lucu sekali,"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kau membelinya? Ino..nenek kan sudah bilang, kau harus berhemat untuk keperluan sekolahmu,"

"Iya, nek. Aku tau. Dua boneka ini pemberian mereka berdua kok,"

"Ya sudah, sana segera mandi. Lalu, siapkan makan malam untuk keluarga Uchiha!" Nenek Chiyo mengingatkanku.

"Iya, Nek. Aku mengerti."

*skip time: makan malam*

Aku membawa makanan menuju ruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Kulihat, semua anggota keluarga Uchiha -minus Itachi-, Sai, dan Nenek Chiyo telah bersiap di ruang makan.

Nenek Chiyo beranjak untuk membantuku.

Sunyi menjadi background tugasku sebelum Tuan Fugaku angkat bicara,  
"Sasuke, besok kau akan ayah perkenalkan dgn salah satu kolega ayah beserta keluarganya,"  
Kulihat Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Kemudian membuka matanya yg sempat tertutup.

"Aku sudah mengenal semua kolega ayah,"

"Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kau akan ayah perkenalkan juga dgn anggota keluarga Haruno,"

Haruno? Sakura..ia mulai bergerak. Perjodohan mereka. Nafasku kembali sesak. Kenapa? Aku takut. Tapi..kenapa?


	3. At Itachi's House part1

**Hallo Minna~. Ada yang lagi nunggu lanjutannya nggak? *nggakada* *pundung***

**Okelah lanjut aja..**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Another Version of Another Cinderella Story**

**Warnings : Typos, abal, OOC, etc/**

**Chapter 3 : At Itachi's house pt.1**

**#...#**

Hari ini adalah hari perjodohan mereka. Ya, mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura. Padahal mereka masih kelas satu SMA, tapi sudah dijodohkan. Benar benar tak wajar. Mungkin wajar bila hal itu untuk tujuan bisnis. Yah~ hal semacam itu sudah tidak asing lagi di jaman sekarang ini.

Kami bertiga, aku, Sasuke, dan Sai telah menyelesaikan sekolah kami hari ini. Seperti biasa *Ann: padahal masih dua hari, sudah dianggap biasa oleh Ino**dijitak Ino*, kami pulang menaiki mobil. Dan kali ini, Sasuke yg mengemudi. Anehnya, jalur ini bukan jalur menuju rumah. Kemana lagi mereka akan membawaku hari ini? Dan lagi, bukannya Sasuke harus menemui kolega ayahnya?

"Sasuke! Jelaskan padaku! Kau tidak berniat kabur dari perjodohan itu kan?" tanyaku seraya mendekat ke kursi kemudi.

"Ck. Diam saja kau, Blondie!" jawabnya so typical of Sasuke. Menyebalkan.  
Aku pun beralih pada Sai.

"Sai, kau tak keberatan menjelaskan padaku kan?"  
Senyum terpatri di wajahku untuk Sai. Ya iyalah untuk Sai, lagian siapa juga yg mau melempar senyum pada pria stoic yg tengah mengemudi di depanku ini. Membuang buang waktu saja. Mending untuk Sai, walau tak ikhlas pun, ia tetap membalas senyumku.

"Kau benar, Ino. Sasuke tak mau dijodohkan,"

"Apa alasannya?" tanyaku mulai penasaran. Mencari pikiran Sasuke, seperti mencari harta karun. Sepertinya bakal menyenangkan.

"Entahlah, kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya,"  
Oh tidak. Pencarian harta karunku menemui jalan buntu. Kalau seorang Sai tidak diberitahu alasannya oleh Sasuke, mana mungkin seorang Ino mendapat jawabannya? Mendokusei ne~.  
Aku kembali mengalihkan atensi pada Sasuke. Tapi, apa salahnya dico-,

"Kau tidak akan mendapat jawabannya, Blondie," bah seorang pesulap, ia dapat membaca pikiranku. Benar benar menyebalkan.

Dengan perasaan kesal, aku menjatuhkan diri kembali ke kursi penumpang. Kalau dipikir pikir, aku memang tak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi paling tidak..apa ya? Aku seakan berharap sesuatu bahwa Sasuke menolak perjodohan karena..karena..ak-

Aargh, apa sih yg kupikirkan? Tidak, tidak. Pasti ada yg salah padaku. Oiya, sepertinya aku lupa untuk periksa asmaku kemarin, yah~ yg pasti karena pergi ke taman bermain dgn mereka.

CIITT

Suara rem mobil menyadarkanku. Oh, ternyata kami telah sampai di suatu..bukit? Bukan, tapi hutan. APA? Hutan?

"Apa yg akan kita lakukan di hutan ini? Kenapa harus di hutan? Dan hutan milik siapa ini? Apa kita sudah punya izin masuk?" tanyaku setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Menurut Sasuke, hutan Nara adalah tempat aman untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran tangan kanan Tuan Fugaku," jawab Sai kemudian mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju sebuah pohon besar. Sasuke benar benar ingin kabur dari perjodohan itu.

Aku pun mengikuti mereka.  
Hutan Nara sangatlah luas. Pohonnya besar besar namun tak terlalu rapat. Rindang sekali, nyaman digunakan untuk tiduran.

Sasuke berhenti kemudian menidurkan diri di balik bayangan pohon besar itu. Diikuti oleh Sai yang mengambil tempat di samping kirinya.

Aku hanya berdiri mengamati ekspresi ngantuk mereka. Mata mereka sama sama terpejam. Membuatku iri saja. Aku juga ingin tidur.  
Hanya saja, sesuatu terus memenuhi benakku. Aku tak dapat bersantai dengan mudahnya.  
Bagaimana kalau tangan kanan Tuan Besar Fugaku menangkap kami? Tak tertangkap pun, sepulang kami dari sini pasti akan mendapat banyak teguran.  
Aku hanya takut, kalau sampai kelakuan Sasuke ini melibatkanku, dan menyeret nama Nenek Chiyo, kami akan dipecat, dsb.

Di sisi lain, aku penasaran dan sedikit lega karena keputusan Sasuke yang membatalkan perjodohannya. Aku tak tau mengapa. Aku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Atau mungkin belum mengerti.

"Hey, Blondie! Kalau kau tak ikut tidur, pastikan kau membangunkan kami nanti sore. Jadilah anjing yang baik," oh, yang benar saja. Apa katanya? Anjing baik? Kau benar benar menyebalkan Sasuke.

Tapi, untuk saat ini, aku tak mau berdebat dengan pemuda satu ini. Aku pilih pilihan pertamanya saja. Kulangkahkan kakiku di samping kanannya. Mengambil posisi tidur menyamping menghadap Sasuke. Kenapa menghadap Sasuke? Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia dan Sai masih bersamaku ketika aku terbangun nanti. Wajar kan, kalau aku khawatir, aku takut kalau Sasuke mengerjaiku dengan meninggalkanku di sini, sama seperti ketika di rumah hantu waktu itu.

Tapi, hal itu terlalu kejam bila dilakukannya di saat saat seperti ini.  
Kupejamkan mataku perlahan, mencoba untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi.

**#...#**

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyapu pipiku pelan, membuatku mengeliat pelan. Aku tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang kuingat aku, Sasuke dan Sai tertidur di hutan Nara. Aku mencoba meraih kesadaranku kembali. Seberkas cahaya masuk ke mataku secara tiba tiba. Kukedipkan mataku berulang ulang demi membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan di sekitarku. Aku mengambil posisi duduk.

Siluet yang pertama kutangkap adalah Sai, ia duduk tepat di depanku dan sesuai kebiasaannya, ia tersenyum.

"Sai?" gumamku.

"Sudah sore, ayo kita pulang," ajaknya padaku. Oh ya, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Sai? Kaukah yang membangunkanku tadi?" tanyaku begitu aku ingat sentuhan di pipi yang sempat mengusik tidur nyenyakku tadi.  
Sai hanya tersenyum sambil berdiri, tangannya diulurkan padaku, memberi sedikit bantuan untukku berdiri.

"Menurutmu?" Sai justru tanya balik. Apa jangan jangan bukan Sai yang membangunkanku?  
Aku hanya menggeleng isyarat jawabanku padanya.

"Sasuke langsung pergi begitu melihatmu terbangun," kata Sai tiba tiba. Sontak saja aku terkejut. Aku tak mengerti dengan kata katanya, tapi aku sedikit mendapat petunjuk. Sentuhan tangan tadi..benarkah itu sentuhan tangan asli? Atau hanya ilusi mimpiku? Dan jawaban Sai, seolah mengarah pada Sasuke yang menjadi tersangkanya, mungkinkah Sasuke..

"Ayo, cepat! Kita harus pulang," kata Sai yang menarikku menuju mobil. Kulihat Sasuke telah bersiap di kursi kemudi.

Ingin kubertanya pada Sai sekali lagi, tapi ia keburu masuk mobil. Aku pun urung melakukannya.

Memiliki benak semacam itu saja, sudah membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan, wajahku pun menghangat, aku tak berani menanyakannya.

**#...#**

"Blondie! Cepat turun!"

Sasuke memberi isyarat padaku untuk mengikutinya keluar mobil. Kami belum sampai di rumah, masih di tengah perjalanan. Tapi kenapa harus berhenti?

Merasa harus mencari jawabannya, aku ikut turun. Sasuke menggandeng tanganku menjauh dari mobil. Sementara Sai, ia tidak ikut, ia menunggu kami di dalam mobil sesuai perintah Sasuke tentunya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.  
Ia tak menjawab dan terus menarikku ke sebuah counter penjualan hp.

"Pilih salah satu! Biar kubayar,"

Sasuke menyuruhku memilih hp. Dari kata katanya sepertinya aku akan mendapat ponsel gratis. Yay! Toh, aku juga belum punya benda elektronik itu sepanjang hidupku. Dengan begini, aku bisa menghubungi Nenek Chiyo kapan saja tanpa harus meminjam ponsel temanku.

Tapi, kenapa Sasuke hari ini begitu baik hati membelikanku benda penting seperti ini?

Daripada berpikiran buruk tentangnya terus, lebih baik mengikuti permintaannya. Toh, ini juga menguntungkanku.

Setelah kuamati, aku pilih ponsel berwarna ungu bermotif bunga bunga. Ponsel yang kupilih mirip dengan punya teman temanku, hanya warna yang membedakan. Ponsel itu bertipe buka tutup, cocok sekali untuk seorang gadis.

Sesuai janjinya, Sasuke membayar ponsel yang kupilih dan kami kembali ke mobil kami. Tak lupa Sasuke juga memasukkan card untuk ponselku. Dan setelah kuamati, telah terisi nomor kontak Sasuke, Sai, manshion Uchiha, dan beberapa nomor pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Untuk nomor teman temanku, aku bisa minta mereka besok. 

**#...#**

Sesuai dugaanku, kami mendapat teguran bertubi tubi dari Tuan Besar Fugaku. Atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang mendapat teguran teguran itu. Sai dan aku hanya diberi sedikit peringatan.

Haah..syukurlah, masalah ini tak menjadi besar seperti dugaanku.

"Ingat Sasuke! Kalau kau masih seperti ini, aku tak segan segan mengambil alih hakmu atas Sai, ia bisa saja menjadi tangan kananku untuk terus mengawasimu," ancam Fugaku pada Sasuke.

Kulihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke. Aku mengerti perasaannya, kalau aku menjadi Sasuke, mungkin aku juga sama kesalnya.

"Cih!"

Dan haripun berlalu dalam diam antara sepasang ayah dan anak itu.

**#...#**

Dua tahun telah berlalu. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi aku, Sasuke, Sai, dan teman temanku lainnya akan lulus. Tak disangka, waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

Perjodohan Sasuke tetap berlanjut. Entah perjodohan itu dapat disebut perjodohan atau tidak. Pasalnya, Sasuke selalu menghindar dengan berbagai alasan untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu. Hebat sekali, ia mampu bertahan hingga dua tahun ini.

Dan Tuan Fugaku sendiri, akhir akhir ini tidak terlalu menuntut.  
Entah apa yang direncanakannya, memikirkannya membuatku merasa tak enak.

"Hari ini, kita akan mengunjungi Itachi," kata Sasuke yang tengah mengemudi. Kami memang dalam perjalanan pulang dan setelah mendengar kelahiran bayi pertama Itachi yang kini menginjak dua puluh tiga bulan, membuat kami sering mengunjungi mereka, atau lebih tepatnya mengunjungi putri pertama Itachi, Uchiha Rika.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami telah berada di halaman depan kediaman Itachi.

Di depan sana telah terlihat Itachi yang menggendong Rika kecil. Melihat kedatangan kami, Rika kecil melambai lambaikan tangannya. Manisnya.  
Kami turun dari mobil, dan mendekati mereka.

"Hai, Rika-chan! Kau merindukan Ino-nee tidak?" hiburku seraya mengambil Rika dari gendongan Itachi. Ia menurut sambil tertawa riang. Kurasa ia menyukaiku, dan aku juga menyukainya.

Kumainkan jari jariku di wajah kecil balita itu seraya memberi sedikit gurauan bayi. Dari tawanya, terlihat sekali ia sedang senang.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kakaknya, Blondie! Asal kau tau, ia merindukan pamannya, bukan kau,"

Heh, ucapan ketus itu lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke juga tak kalah memberi gurauan pada balita di gendonganku. Ia terlihat begitu senang, Sasuke juga sering tersenyum mendapati gurauannya ditanggapi Rika kecil. Menawan sekali.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengamatinya dalam diam, wajahku memanas menahan malu ketika menyadari apa yang barusan kulakukan.

"Bwondi,"  
Rika kecil berucap, tak lupa tangannya bergerak gerak ingin meraih wajahku. Tunggu, apa katanya? Bwondi?

"Hahahaha," tawa Sasuke sontak saja membuatku mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Lihat, kelakuan burukmu ditiru Rika, nih. Menyebalkan," rutukku pada Sasuke.  
Alih alih mendapat bantuan, bahkan Sai dan Itachi pun ikut tertawa. Ck,

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk!" ajak Itachi.

Kami memasuki kediaman Itachi dengan Rika yang masih digendonganku.  
Tangannya memainkan poni panjangku, sedikit sakit, tapi tak apalah, toh juga anak kecil.

Saat kusadari, kami telah sampai di ruang tamu. Di sana, duduk tepat di sofa ruang tamu, dua pemuda seusia Itachi dan seorang gadis remaja berambut pink..Sakura? Benarkah itu Sakura? Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Bagaimana bisa?

"Maaf ya, Ino. Shizune sedang keluar, tolong buatkan kami semua minum," perintah Itachi.

Aku hanya menurut. Rika kuberikan pada Sasuke yang memang sejak tadi terus menggodanya. Tapi, mereka memang pasangan paman-keponakan yang serasi.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Yah, aku sudah terbiasa di rumah ini, jadi posisi dapur pun aku tak mungkin lupa.

"Boleh kubantu?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan kulihat sosok yang menjadi tanya di benakku beberapa waktu lalu, muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Ah, ya. Ngomong ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, Sakura?" tanyaku setelah Sakura mengambil posisi di sampingku untuk membantuku meracik minuman.

Sakura tersenyum sebelum menjawab,  
"Kau lihat pemuda berambut merah tadi, ia Sasori, kakakku,"  
aku terdiam mendengar lanjutannya,

"Ayahku bilang, perjodohanku dengan Sasuke tidak berjalan lancar. Selama dua tahun ini, Sasuke tak pernah menghadiri pertemuan keluarga kami. Aku mulai berpikir, Sasuke tak menyukaiku," kata Sakura yang mulai memelan. Suaranya sedikit serak, tapi ia tak menangis. Ingin ku menghiburnya, tapi bagaimana?

"Ayahku memintaku melakukan pendekatan lain. Karena kebetulan kakak kami saling kenal, jadi aku ikut dengannya, mungkin saja aku bisa bertemu Sasuke di sini," Sakura kembali menampakkan senyumnya. Kelihatannya ia mulai bersemangat. Tapi, tidak untukku. Tiba tiba saja aku merasa was was.

Hatiku bergejolak tak menentu. Aku pun terdiam demi mengatur nafasku yang lagi lagi memburu setelah penuturan Sakura barusan.

"Ino? Kau kenapa? Ayo, kita bawa minuman ini untuk mereka," Sakura kembali menarik perhatianku yang hanya kutanggapi senyum kecut yang kupaksakan.

**#...#**

"Rika-chan, hari ini kau rewel sekali," gerutuku pada Rika yang saat ini berada di gendonganku. Kami bermain di salah satu kamar tamu di rumah ini.

Aku bawa Rika kemari karena khawatir ia akan berulah ketika Itachi harus melayani tamunya. Awalnya hanya kami berdua, tapi entah kenapa makhluk stoic yang tengah bersandar pada bingkai pintu justru mengikuti kami kemari, bukannya membantu kakaknya atau apalah, malah datang kemari. Dan justru Sai-lah yang setia mendampingi Itachi di ruang tamu. Aku heran, sebenarnya yang merasa sebagai adik Itachi itu siapa sih? Sasuke atau Sai?

"Dia bosan dengan permainanmu, Blondie!" ejeknya tiba tiba.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan padaku caranya, Tuan-sok-profesional," balasku dengan nada kesal. Dan sepertinya pemuda itu terpancing rayuanku, buktinya ia justru mendekat ke arah kami, hanya saja, sebuah seringaian belum juga lepas dari bibirnya. Membuatku merasa menjadi pihak yang akan kalah.

Kududukkan Rika di tengah tengah ranjang, memberikan akses bagi Sasuke untuk mengambil alih tugasku.

"Rika, temani pamanmu yang tampan ini tidur," ujarnya yang langsung menidurkan dirinya di ranjang. Seringaiannya berubah menjadi senyum. Tangannya menarik tubuh Rika kecil untuk tidur di sampingnya. Dan hal yang menyebalkannya adalah Rika menurut begitu saja ketika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang Sasuke.

Haah.. Aku merasa kalah telak. Kududukkan diriku di pinggiran ranjang seraya mengamati wajah polos Sasuke dan tingkah Rika yang tak henti hentinya bergerak di pelukan Sasuke. Benar benar lucu dua orang ini.

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum sedari tadi.

"Ji-tan," yah, pengucapan seorang balita yang bahkan belum genap dua tahun itu menambah senyumku. Ia menarik narik poni panjang Sasuke dengan tangan mungilnya. Dan Sasuke sendiri, matanya sedikit tertutup, mungkin menahan perih dari tingkah laku Rika.

"Maaf, mengganggu," sesorang mengalihkan perhatian kami.

Sakura tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, melihat tepat kearah kami dengan tatapan..sendu.

"Boleh aku bicara dua mata saja denganmu, Sasuke?"

**TBC**

**Thanks semua buat yang udah mau re-view. *bungkuk bungkuk***

**Bagaiumana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Ada yg sudah tahu mau kemana cerita ini? Atau ada yg mau nambahin cerita ini mau dikemana-in?**

**Mind to R n R**?


	4. Yellow Lilies

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Another Version of Another Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 4 : Yellow Lilies**

…**.**

Ucapan Sakura sukses membuatku terkejut. Pandanganku tak lepas dari sosok berambut pink itu. Tidak, aku tidak memandangnya, hanya saja, Sakura seperti membawa berita buruk untukku.

Tapi, bukankah ia memang membawa berita buruk..untukku?

Begitu sadar, langsung saja kualihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke. Menanti jawaban yang mungkin keluar dari pemuda itu dengan perasaan takut.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, sekilas ia menoleh padaku, menatapku seolah meminta izin padaku. Mungkin sungkan karena harus meninggalkanku sendiri menjaga Rika.

Aku hanya mengangguk, mengizinkannya bicara empat mata dengan Sakura, hanya empat mata. Hatiku terasa berdesir. Aku tau ini menyakitkan, tapi apa hakku?

Kini kuakui, aku telah jatuh hati padanya, pada orang yang selalu mempermainkanku, pada orang yang selalu berkata ketus padaku, pada orang yang membuatku jengkel, pada..Tuan Mudaku. Kheh, kau pasti sudah gila Ino.

Kulihat Sasuke mulai turun dari ranjang dan berjalan pelan memenuhi panggilan Sakura. Sesekali dia melirik ke belakang, tapi kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada Sakura. Yang jadi pikiranku, bolehkah aku berharap lirikannya barusan..mempunyai arti tertentu..padaku?

"Bwondi," panggilan Rika sukses membuatku menoleh padanya. Ia tengah merangkak menujuku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa disebut ekspresi senang.

Kuulurkan tanganku padanya kemudian kugendong ia. Ah..dia benar benar manja.

"Ji-tan..ji-tan," celotehnya. Tangan mungilnya ia arahkan pada pintu yang beberapa saat lalu dilewati Sasuke dan.. Sakura.

"Ji-chan sedang ada urusan sebentar, nanti ia juga akan kembali. Ok?" aku berusaha membujuknya.

"Ji-tan, Ji-tan," Rika terus saja merengek. Tangan mungilnya menarik narik kerah bajuku.

Dengan berat hati, kuangkat ia dalam gendonganku dan membawanya pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya, aku merasa tak enak harus mengganggu keduanya bicara pribadi, tapi tingkah Rika membuatku harus melakukannya. Di sisi lain.. ada juga sebersit keinginan untuk mengganggu momen mereka.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Aku tak boleh berpikiran jahat seperti itu. Aku tak sejahat itu.

Begitu keluar ruangan, kuamati lorong kecil sekitar kami, mencari keberadaan mereka berdua.  
Tak perlu waktu lama, kudapati dua buah bayangan hitam -yang mungkin milik Sasuke dan Sakura- di ujung lorong, pertanda mereka tak jauh di balik ujung lorong ini.

Aku mulai melangkah. Pandanganku tak lepas dari kedua bayangan.. -yang saling berdekatan- itu. Membayangkan apa yang dilakukan pemilik bayangan itu saja, membuatku sesak nafas seketika. Rasa perih yang belum sempat hilang, kini justru semakin bertambah perih. Kuatkah aku menatap mereka berdua?

Tanpa sadar, gendonganku pada Rika semakin erat, seakan Rika adalah sesuatu yang begitu licin yang siap terjatuh kapan saja.

Samar samar terdengar pembicaraan mereka begitu kami mendekat. Lebih tepatnya, suara Sakura yang terdengar memohon.

Namun, belum sempat aku berjalan lebih dekat, seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.  
"Ino-chan!"

Sontak aku menoleh pada pemilik suara itu.  
Shizune, istri Itachi menghampiri kami dengan senyumnya. Ternyata ia sudah pulang.

Begitu ia sampai di depanku, Rika yang berada di gendonganku langsung diambilnya.

"Lho? Sasuke-kun? Siapa gadis di sebelahmu itu? Sakura kah?"

Pertanyaan Shizune sukses membuatku terkejut. Aku pun segera berbalik dan mendapati dua sosok yang dimaksud Shizune tepat di belakangku. Mungkin mereka mendengar teriakan Shizune barusan, hingga ikut menengok sumber suara teriakan tadi.

Kulihat Sakura yang membalas Shizune dengan senyumnya, kedua tangannya ia katupkan di depan dada sambil sedikit mengangguk. Ah, sopan sekali, seperti didikan tuan puteri.

"Nee.. Ino-chan. Aku ingin minta bantuanmu sedikit saja. Mau kan?"

Aku kembali mengalihkan atensiku pada Shizune.

"Tentu saja," jawabku menunduk.

Shizune menarik tanganku pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Aku hanya diam saja, tak melakukan hal sama yang dilakukan Shizune. Entahlah, aku terlalu sakit hati melihat mereka berdua berdekatan seperti itu saja.

Tak berapa lama, aku dan Shizune sampai di ruang kamar pribadi sepasang suami istri Uchiha ini.

Baru pertama kali aku masuk ruang pribadi ini, ruangannya begitu klasik dan biasa, nyaman dan rapi.

"Ino-chan. Duduklah!"

Shizune memberiku gestur untuk duduk di ranjang besar miliknya. Rika diletakkan di tengah-tengah ranjang itu.

"Shizune-nee ingin meminta bantuan apa?" tanyaku setelah mendudukkan diri di pinggiran ranjang. Kalau ada yang tanya, mengapa aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan nee-chan, simpel saja, Shizune tak suka bila aku memanggilnya dengan suffiks -san. Umurnya yang tak terlalu tua dariku itu, mungkin yang menjadi motifnya.

Shizune membuka lemarinya, tangannya memilah milah baju. Terkadang bergumam sendiri.  
Cukup lama Shizune melakukan kegiatan itu, aku berniat membantu,

"Boleh kuban-,"

"KETEMU!"  
oh, ternyata, ketemu ya.

Shizune langsung mendudukkan diri di pinggiran ranjang tepat di depanku. Di tangannya sebuah dress mini berwarna biru muda transparan dibawanya.

"Nah, Ino-chan. Coba kau pakai ini," kata Shizune seraya mencoba mencocokkan dress itu dengan tubuhku.

"Ta-tapi untuk apa?"

"Beberapa hari lalu, aku memenangkan undian, dan hari ini jadwal pengambilan hadiah itu. Karena aku masih ada urusan lain hari ini, tak apa kan kalau kau yang mengambilnya?"

Aku bingung.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, hubungannya dengan baju ini?"

"Kau pakai saja baju itu waktu mengambilnya. Kau boleh memilikinya. Tak mungkin juga kan kau ke sana memakai seragam sekolah?"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kuambil baju itu dari tangan Shizune. Dress mini biru muda dengan setengah lengan transparan.

Sunyi pun menyelimuti. Shizune memainkan Rika di pangkuannya. Rika nampak senang, senang sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura itu cantik ya?"  
Shizune tiba-tiba memulai, membuatku menatapnya seketika.

"Ia juga sopan. Wajar bila Tou-san menjodohkan Sasuke dengannya. Bukan begitu Ino-chan?"

Shizune mendelik ke arahku.

"Aah, ya," jawabku lirih. Aku kembali menunduk.

Sakura baik? Ya, ia memang baik. Sopan? Tentu saja, ia dari keluarga terpandang. Sementara aku?

Kini aku sadar, posisiku sebenarnya di sini, di keluarga ini. Aku.. tak lebih dari seorang pelayan. Pelayan kecil keluarga besar Uchiha.

Sasuke cocok dengan Sakura? Yah, siapapun yang mendengar pendapat Shizune pasti langsung menyetujuinya.  
Bodohnya aku, yang hanya seorang pelayan ini menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Harusnya aku sadar. Inilah kehidupanku. Impian bertemu pangeran, hanya sekedar impian. Aku hanya Uzui Ino, bukan Cinderella.

"Kenapa merenung?"

Ah, kalau saja Shizune tak menyadarkanku, mungkin aku sudah akan menangis tadi.

"Tidak kok!"

"Ya sudah, cepat mandi sana!"

Aku pun beranjak berdiri. Kugelengkan kepalaku demi menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tadi yang hanya membuatku sesak. Mendengar apa pendapat Shizune hanya membuatku ingin menangis, menambah sakit hatiku saat melihat Sasuke hanya berduaan dengan Sakura.  
Namun, tak jauh dari ruang kamar Shizune, samar-samar terdengar teriakan Shizune yang memintaku mengajak Rika nantinya.

Aku mengangguk lirih, walau mungkin Shizune tak melihat, ia pasti tahu aku menyetujui perintahnya. Ya, perintah, perintah seorang majikan pada pelayannya. Dan akulah pelayannya, pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Tak lebih, hanya seorang.. pelayan. Hiks..

#...#

Suasana pulang ke rumah tak membuat suasana hatiku membaik.

Shizune memberiku baju yang menurutku lumayan bagus, di toko tempat pengambilan hadiah tadi, aku juga mendapat sedikit bingkisan. Banyak hal baik yang kudapat hari ini, tapi semua itu tak mampu mengobati luka hatiku.

Tiba-tiba muncul kembali bayangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan beriringan. Hanya berjalan beriringan saja, sudah membuatku tak tahan untuk segera pergi dari hadapan mereka, apalagi esok, ketika mereka resmi bersama, kemana aku akan kabur? Kemana aku akan menyembunyikan diri, hanya tuk menangis?

Aku ingin segera pulang. Aku ingin segera tidur dan melupakan semuanya.

"Kenapa Ino? Kau tak terlihat senang?"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Sai,"

Aku mulai menutup mata, menidurkan diriku di kursi penumpang.

"Sai! Bangunkan aku ketika sudah sampai," ujarku pada Sai yang sedang menyetir.

"Untuk apa tidur, Blondie, sebentar lagi kita sampai," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya diam dan kembali menutup mata. Aku capek, aku malas menanggapinya kali ini. Aku lelah.

#...#

Hari Sabtu ini lumayan cerah. Nenek Chiyo memasak masakan yang begitu enak, masakan favoritku. Dengan senyumnya, ia meletakkan sepiring nasi di depanku. Biasanya sih, aku yang menyiapkan nasi buat nenek, tapi kali ini nenek bersikeras melakukannya untukku. Sayangnya, kejadian di rumah Itachi kemarin belum juga kulupakan membuatku hanya mampu membalas senyum kecut yang dipaksakan pada Nenek.

Sarapan pagi pun terkesan sunyi. Aku lebih banyak diam dan menikmati makananku, walau sebenarnya aku hanya sekedar memenuhi kebutuhan perutku. Tak ada selera makan sama sekali. Aku benar-benar kacau.

Tapi syukurlah, Nenek tak menyadari kelakuan anehku. Kuharap ia tak bertanya, aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir karena hal sepele seperti ini. Sepele, tapi sulit kuhilangkan.

Waktu pun berlalu. Setelah beres-beres rumah, biasanya di hari libur seperti ini, aku dan Nenek langsung menuju manshion Uchiha untuk menjalankan tugas kami. Dan biasanya juga dengan semangatnya, aku buru-buru menuju kebun Uchiha untuk merawat kebun lebih dulu sambil menunggu Yamato-ji-san untuk datang membantu.

Tapi, sekali lagi kukatakan, itu 'biasanya'. Kini, tak ada semangat sama sekali untuk beranjak ke sana. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu, sama sekali.

"Ayo Ino-chan! Kita pergi. Nanti keburu dicari ketua pelayan lho," ajak Nenek yang mulai beranjak ke pintu keluar.

"Maaf, Nek. Aku nanti siang saja ke sananya. Masih ada tugas sekolah yang belum kuselesaikan," bohong. Sama sekali tak ada tugas sekolah. Aku hanya berusaha mengelak.

"Sou ne.. Baiklah, Nenek pergi dulu," Nenek terlihat memahami maksudku.

Dengan begitu, Nenek pun pergi. Akhirnya aku sendirian di rumah.  
Merasa tak ada lagi yang harus dikerjakan, toh aku juga lagi malas sekarang, aku beranjak ke kamarku.

Kubuka pintu kamarku dan langsung saja kurebahkan diriku di atas kasur empuk kamarku.

Haah.. nyaman. Nyaman sekali.

Kuamati ruangan yang selama sepuluh tahun ini jadi tempat tidurku. Catnya, posisi lemarinya, dan yang lainnya masih sama dengan pertama kali aku kemari saat berumur enam tahun. Entahlah, kenapa ingatanku belum juga muncul di selang waktu yang begitu panjang itu.  
Aku ingin bertemu Kaa-san, aku ingin melihat sosok ibuku. Aku.. merindukannya. Seperti apakah sosoknya? Aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, mencurahkan semua kerinduanku dan menceritakan semua pengalamanku selama berpisah dengannya.  
Mulai dari aku bertemu dengan orang sebaik Nenek Chiyo, kerja sebagai pelayan dengan orang-orang yang lumayan baik, sekolah gratis, dan.. bagaimana akhirnya aku jatuh cinta pada Tuan Mudaku sendiri.

Aah, aku kembali teringat dia.

Kugelengkan cepat kepalaku dan beranjak duduk. Kuambil bola kaca yang kuletakkan tepat di atas lemari kecil dekat dengan kasurku. Kuamati benda itu. Cantik, masih sama seperti dulu. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibirku. Selama bola kaca ini masih kubawa, aku pasti dapat menemukan kedua orang tuaku.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatianku. Kuletakkan kembali benda transparan itu dan mulai beranjak menuju pintu depan, pintu yang beberapa waktu lalu dilewati Nenek Chiyo.

Sambil berjalan, 'Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang datang kemari? Mencari Nenekkah? Tapi, selama tinggal bersama Nenek, aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat Nenek berhubungan dengan orang luar. Jadi siapa?'

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, kupegang kenop pintu. Kubuka pintu itu perlahan.

CKLEK

Sontak, aku mematung. Mataku melebar sempurna.

"Ukh," Sosok yang tak kusangka-sangka berdiri tepat di depanku. Matanya berkilat layaknya orang marah. Sosok yang ingin kuhindari hari ini.

Ya, aku ingin menghindar darinya.

Tanganku yang masih memegang kenop pintu bersiap kembali untuk menutupnya. Dengan rasa kesal yang sangat, kugerakkan daun pintu itu dengan cepat.

SRET

Hampir saja pintu itu tertutup, tiba-tiba Sasuke lebih dulu menahannya. Dengan kekuatan yang masih ada, kudorong pintu itu lebih kuat. Aku benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengannya, ia harus pergi.

Namun, memang dasarnya kekuatan laki-laki lebih besar, akhirnya aku beringsut minggir, mengalah darinya.

BRAK

Pintu itu sukses bertatapan keras dengan dinding. Sasuke pun kini berdiri tepat di depanku, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanyaku sinis. Entah mengapa, melihat ekspresi marahnya, justru membuatku bertambah kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu?" ia justru bertanya balik.

"Kheh, ada apa denganku? Tumben sekali kau peduli padaku?"

Lucu sekali sikapnya.

"Ck, kenapa tak datang ke manshion? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau aneh begini?" ia sedikit berteriak.  
Apa katanya? Aneh? Oh ya, aku baru sadar aku bersikap aneh hari ini.

Aku sedikit menunduk. Kusentuh pelipisku yang tiba-tiba jadi pusing. Aku tahu, munkinkah demi menyembunyikan kecemburuanku, aku bersikap kesal padanya? Sebesar inikah efek sakit hati?

"Sudahlah! Kalau kau datang hanya untuk memperingatkanku, lebih baik kau pergi. Nanti siang aku juga bakal pergi ke sana sendiri!" bantahku.

Selang beberapa saat, ia hanya bergeming di depanku. Matanya masih menatapku marah. Ia sendiri juga aneh. Biasanya ia berseringai di depanku, kini ia justru marah padaku. Apa salahku memang?

Begitu tak mendapat respon -karena aku menyuruhnya pergi, nyatanya ia masih bergeming-, aku berbalik menuju ke dalam rumah. Lagi-lagi, belum sempat aku melangkah lebih jauh, ia terlanjur menahanku.

GREB

Ia menarik lenganku.

Kami pun kembali saling bertatapan.

"Ikut denganku!" perintahnya.

Belum sempat aku melawan, ia sudah membawaku keluar rumah.  
Kami berhenti tepat di samping mobil sedan miliknya. Masih memegang pergelangan tanganku, ia membukakan pintu penumpang depan dengan tangannya yang terbebas.

"Masuklah!" perintahnya.

Entah mengapa aku bisa menurut padanya semudah ini. Akhirnya, dengan ekspresi yang masih kubuat kesal, aku masuk ke kursi penumpang depan.

Begitu aku sudah masuk, Sasuke tak langsung beranjak ke kursi kemudi. Ia berbalik kembali menuju rumahku untuk menutup pintu yang masih terbuka. Oh, bahkan aku lupa dengan rumahku sendiri. Untung, ia masih ingat.

#...#

Perjalanan kami -yang entah kemana, aku tak ingin menanyakannya- terkesan sunyi. Yah tentu saja. Aku sengaja terdiam, memandangi pemandangan luar yang entah mengapa menjadi lebih menarik.

Kalau dipikir, kemana kira-kira Sasuke mengajakku pergi? Dan.. kenapa tak mengajak Sai?

Hampir setengah jam perjalanan kami, akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Ia turun dari mobilnya, begitupun denganku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku. Tak ada satu bangunan pun yang tertangkap inderaku, hanya beberapa pohon rindang yang tak seberapa banyak. Tanah yang kuinjak juga tidak langsung menyentuh tanah, alias rerumputan kecil seperti lapangan yang menjadi alas tempat ini. Satu tempat asing lagi bagiku.

Sasuke berjalan ke arahku dan langsung menarikku seperti sebelumnya. Aku hanya diam dan menurut.

Selang beberapa meter kami ambil, akhirnya Sasuke berhenti di balik sebuah pohon besar yang sangat rindang. Mirip dengan pepohonan di hutan Nara dulu. Sama seperti Sasuke, aku pun berhenti.

Tiba-tiba saja mataku melebar. Di depan kami sebuah padang bunga yang begitu luas. Aku kagum. Sangat kagum. Dataran padang bunga itu lebih landai dari pada tempat awal kakiku menginjak tempat ini. Itulah mengapa aku tak melihat padang bunga ini sebelumnya. Indah. Indah sekali.

"Tidak ada yang tahu tempat tak kasat mata seperti ini," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tapi sama sekali tak kuhiraukan.

Masih terkagum dengan tempat seindah ini, tanpa sadar, kakiku berjalan pelan ke padang bunga itu. Harum bunga telah tercium bahkan sebelum aku sampai di antara bebungaan itu. Harum sekali. Rasanya beban pikiranku terasa hilang seketika hanya dengan melihat indahnya bunga-bunga sebanyak ini. Senyum kecil berkembang di bibirku..

Aku berjalan melewati kumpulan bunga-bunga. Kedua tanganku menyapu setiap bunga di samping kanan-kiriku. Mawar, aster, poeny, dan edelwise? Ne, ada juga bunga itu di sini.

Ukh.. ada lagi. Lili! Lili putih, lili merah, dan.. lili kuning. Ah, aku tahu arti bunga itu, bunga itu berarti patah hati.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan kumpulan lili kuning itu, memetiknya satu dan memandanginya. Baunya harum sih, tapi artinya tak seharum wanginya, mengingatkanku pada keadaanku sendiri saat ini.  
Patah hati, bahkan sebelum menyatakan cintanya. Lagipula, apakah pemuda itu, pemuda yang kusukai itu juga menyukaiku?

Haah, untuk apa aku terus memikirkan hal ini?

Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di depan lili kuning itu. Lalu, aku menoleh pada seseorang yang membawaku kemari. Ia masih bergeming di bawah pohon itu. Sepertinya ia melihat ke arahku. Tapi, aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang dipakainya sekarang. Baru kusadari, ternyata aku sudah berjalan terlalu dalam ke padang bunga ini, mungkin justru di tengah-tengahnya.

Dengan tangan yang masih memegang lili kuning itu, aku memeluk sendiri lututku. Pemuda stoic itu mulai beranjak ke arahku.

Tapi, ekspresi apa yang harus kugunakan bila ia sampai kemari?

Semakin lama, pemuda itu semakin dekat. Wajahnya mulai terlihat jelas. Wajah maskulinnya, wajah yang mendapat banyak pujian di kalangan siswi sekolah, dan wajah seseorang yang terus mengerjaiku, tapi aku menikmatinya.

Kuakui, wajahnya tampan, tampan sekali bah keturunan dewa.  
Hingga membuat seorang pelayannya jatuh hati padanya. Dan wajah tampan itu yang akan menjadi milik seorang gadis merah jambu yang cantik. Hiks..aku kembali teringat. Bodohnya aku yang berharap terlalu tinggi. Air mata tanpa sadar mengalir di pipiku. Bodohnya aku. Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatku tertarik padanya?

"Ck, apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Duduk di tengah padang seperti ini? Huh?" tanyanya sinis.

Aku hanya menoleh ke arah lain selainnya. Apapun, yang penting bukan dia. Aku tak boleh menatap sosoknya, sosok yang hanya membuatku semakin terpikat dan sosok yang hanya akan membuatku terluka.

Perlahan, kuhapus air mataku. Aku tak boleh menangis. Aku tak boleh cengeng seperti ini.

"Hei! Berdiri!"

Aku pun berdiri. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas aku berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. Senyum manis pun kuusahakan keluar.

"Tuan Muda, sebenarnya kenapa anda membawaku kemari?" tanyaku se-normal mungkin. Alisnya terpaut bingung.

"Ck, apalagi sekarang? Pura-pura lupa kalau sedang kesal? Huh?"

"Tidak. Saya hanya ingin minta maaf, saya baru menyadari, sikap saya pada anda tak bisa disebut sikap sopan. Setelah sekian lama ini, saya gagal sebagai seorang pelayan. Seorang pelayan harus bersikap sopan di depan majikannya bukan?" dengan sedikit menunduk, aku minta maaf padanya.

Bodoh, kau bodoh Ino. Inikah caramu menyelesaikan masalah? Menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan dirimu disakiti?

Tapi, bukankah aku memang bodoh?

"Haha.. HAHAHAHA. Lelucon apa lagi ini? HUH?" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Kedua tangannya menggoncang-goncangkan bahuku setelah sebelumnya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Tapi, aku tetap menunduk. Aku tak akan menatapnya. Dan membiarkannya melakukan apa saja yang ia mau. Ingat! Aku pelayan. Harus menuruti kemauan majikan, bukan? Hiks..perih rasanya mengingat perbedaan status kami.

"Katakan padaku, kau pura-pura kan? Kutegaskan! Ini tidak lucu," teriaknya.

Masih menunduk, aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras. Kalau aku membuka mata, aku takkan kuat melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"KATAKAN!" teriaknya sekali lagi, membuatku sontak menutup mata takut. Aku takut ia marah padaku. Aku takut ia membenciku. Aku takut dirinya yang seperti ini. Tapi, aku lebih takut untuk melihat sosoknya. Aku takut berharap padanya. Aku sudah menyerah.

Kurasakan tarikan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

GREB

Sontak saja aku membuka mataku, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia..ia memelukku. Ta-tapi..tapi kenapa?

"Bodoh! Aku tak peduli kau pelayan atau bukan. Kau tetap Ino,"

Ukh. Nafasku tercekat seketika. Benarkah apa yang kudengar ini? Tak salah kah? Ia memanggil nama kecilku. Baru kali ini ia memanggil nama kecilku. Jujur, rasanya senang. Aku tersentuh.  
Tapi, bukan hanya itu.

Sasuke mulai memelankan suaranya.

"Kau tetap Ino. Blondie-ku. Milikku, hanya milikku,"

Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambutku. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan keluar begitu saja, senang. Lebih dari itu, aku bahagia. Ucapannya membuatku merasa melayang. Aku membalas pelukannya seketika. Tanpa sadar, lili yang kugenggam tadi telah jatuh entah kapan.

Sekali lagi, benarkah apa yang kudengar ini? Tidak salahkah? Apakah itu artinya cintaku terbalas?

Saking bahagianya atau apa, aku tak merasa apa-apa lagi. Ruangan di sekitarku tiba-tiba menggelap. Dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi, selain tubuhku yang seakan terjatuh dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

**TBC**

**Haduh, padahal rencananya mau dipanjangin sampai even itu. Tapi, nyatanya malah sampai segini saja. Gomen-ne Minna kalau gk berkesan. Ann mau UTS dulu, jadi nyicilnya dikit en hiatus lagi dah.**

**Buat Who's My True Love, bentar lagi habis ujian Ann update, tentu saja kalau tak ada rintangan yang datang menghadang…**

**Waktunya balas review :**

**jenny eun-chan**** : **first, thanks dah mau review jenny-chan. Ingatan masa lalu Ino belum keungkap. Tenang saja, ntar juga keungkap sendiri kok.

**Rainhard Geo**** : **Sakuranya dah dikurangi nih…thanks dah review Ren ^.^

**UlinKyuWonSonElf : **Menarik? Oh terimakasih…ini udah update, walau gk kilat #dibantai#

**Endymutiara : **Hoho, tentu saja, abang Sasu kan cakep, bayi pun klepek-klepek(?)

**minami22 : **thanks dah review Minami-san. Sasu saya buat manis di sini, cumin ama Rikanya aja, hehe.

**VeeA : **thanks dah mampir VeeA-san. Nih, dah update nih.

**Mia : **tenang Mia-san, nih dah dilanjutin.

**Reader lewat : **thanks dah lewat. Lewat lagi yah(?)

**The last : thanks for All**


End file.
